Labios compartidos
by LadyShizu
Summary: A veces es preferible permanecer dentro de una relación nociva, antes que perder aquello que te hace sentir vivo.


¡Hola! Derechos de autor a mí; derechos de inspiración a Labios Compartidos de Maná(?

Otra locura creada en el fondo más oscuro de mi mente perversa :v

.

.

 **Advertencias(?):**

* ** _OoC_** de aquí a la China porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki, así que es inevitable.

*Altas probabilidades de que acaben odiando a Ki-chan :v

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic, las **_parejas_** o la **_canción_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Labios compartidos_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 _Amor fugado_

 _Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_

 _Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

 _Me tienes como a un perro a tus pies._

.

 _Labios Compartidos, Maná; fragmento_

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

La blanca nieve siempre le recordaría el momento en que lo conoció. Fue por finales de Diciembre, en una cafetería. El sabor del café negro que siempre bebía se había perdido ante el dulzón de la miel de la infusión de él. Debía admitir que sólo por él había encontrado un sabor exquisito a ese líquido pegajoso y demasiado dulzón.

La taza de café negro rozaba su labio inferior cuando él ingresó al local. Esplendido y sensual, esa fue su primera impresión. Cuando divisó aquella ensoñadora sonrisa, lo pensó juguetón en muchos aspectos; inocente. Y, finalmente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el ámbar en sus cuencas visuales reflejó, junto a su sonrisa, miles de promesas a su inexperto corazón.

Luego de conocerlo, fue consciente de que no era más que un aprendiz en el juego de la vida.

—Hace mucho frío allá afuera.

—Eso parece.

Una sonrisa bastó para que compartieran su mesa.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aomine Daiki. ¿Y tú?

Y un susurro, para que se conocieran en la intimidad.

Aquel día nevaba, pero ante el calor de sus cuerpos uniéndose, Aomine podía jurar que el verano había llegado por fin a su vida.

.

.

.

Cuando compartían su cama, entre caricias y besos húmedos, las palabras sobraban para él; Aomine, sin embargo, aún las sentía como una necesidad no sólo de repetirle a aquel lo que en su cuerpo y mente causaba, sino también de recordarse a sí mismo el porqué había dejado de lado su fuerte orgullo y voluntad.

«Te amo.» Aceptaba cada vez que podía, luego de pronunciar su nombre repetidas veces. Esa era su respuesta, su razón para continuar.

Se había enamorado.

«También te amo.» Cuando escuchaba esas palabras fluir hacia sus oídos, Aomine se dejaba vencer un vez más. Aunque luego se desarmara a pedazos.

Aunque luego debiera recoger los trozos de su corazón de las sábanas donde le había hecho el amor.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde aquella tarde de invierno en que lo conoció.

—Sí. Voy a cenar con Yukiocchi en un par de horas.

Dos años en los que se había convertido en el secreto mejor guardado de quien le robó el corazón, la sensatez y el orgullo.

—Kise… —Su nombre se deslizó por sus labios con rencor hacia él y hacia sí mismo. Ya no podía controlar sus celos, a pesar de que esa fue la primera cláusula del contrato: él era el segundo. Él era el amante. Él no tenía derecho a reclamar.

—Nos vemos, Aominecchi. —Apoyando una rodilla en el colchón, se acercó a dejarle el último beso que recibiría ese día, quizá el último de la semana. Nunca sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Kise, pero siempre regresaba.

Y Aomine siempre lo esperaba.

.

.

.

A pesar de querer gritarle, nunca podía hacerlo. El terror de verlo lejos de sus brazos acababa dominándolo; justo como aquella vez, hace ocho meses, cuando no vio a Kise por casi un mes.

No hubo palabras de recibimiento; fueron directo a la cama. Mientras lo desnudaba, Aomine enloqueció de celos al ver tan marcado el cuerpo perfecto de Kise. Su hombre aún olía a sexo, y por más fuerte que lo tomó, sintió que el aroma, las caricias y los besos de Kasamatsu Yukio aún persistían en la piel y mente de Ryōta.

Aunque sus labios sólo pronunciaran su nombre, para Aomine no fue suficiente. Estalló. Ese día le exigió elegir.

Y no volvió a verlo durante tres meses.

Tres largos meses en los que se sintió vacío, en los que se cuestionó el valor de su propia existencia sin la imagen de Kise a su lado.

Cuando la soledad y desesperación por sentir su presencia casi lo volvieron loco, Ryōta apareció frente a la puerta de su departamento. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto como siempre.

Fue la primera vez que Aomine lloró frente a él.

«Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.» Con esas simples palabras, Kise calmó su pesar. Y con constantes «Lo siento.» Aomine renovó el contrato.

Por esa razón ahora sólo podía observar a Kise desnudo dormir a su lado, boca abajo, dejando al descubierto por lo largo de su espalda marcas que él no había hecho. Marcas que intentó borrar y, como siempre, comprendió que no lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

A estas alturas, Aomine se había ganado el derecho de preguntar. No obstante, siempre era Kise quien tenía en control.

Con esa maravillosa sonrisa lo vio acercarse mientras se abría las solapas de la camisa que recién se acomodaba. Aomine, sentado en el sillón de la sala, lo observó absorto en la belleza que destilaba aquella sonrisa, en el brillo de los irises ámbares y en la perfección del cuerpo que incontables veces había tomado.

Lo deseaba como el primer día cuando, siendo desconocidos, caminaron de las manos por las calles de aquella blanquecina ciudad cubierta por la nieve hacia la habitación de hotel que Aomine alquilaba durante su estadía en aquel país lejano.

Un viaje de trabajo que marcó su vida para siempre.

Lo tomó de las caderas, ayudándolo a quedar sentado sobre su regazo. Su lengua no tardó en encontrarse con la otra, ni sus manos en comenzar a explorar la piel que esa misma noche había marcado con sus dedos.

—Aominecchi… —El cálido aliento de Kise golpeó el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, sus manos tibias y juguetonas se colaban bajo su camiseta. Nunca nadie había provocado tales sensaciones en Aomine. Nunca.

Él, que siempre se creyó un maestro en el arte de seducir, acabó presenciando su propia inexperiencia e inferioridad ante el hombre que se movía a un ritmo hechizante sobre su virilidad. Todo de Kise lo seducía hasta rebajarlo a una simple marioneta que sólo se movía por decreto suyo. A su voluntad.

¿Se podía ser feliz conformándose con eso? Cuando le quitó la ropa y penetró en su cuerpo, pensó que sí era suficiente, que aunque Ryōta fuera de Kasamatsu Yukio, también era suyo. Ocasionalmente suyo, pero suyo al fin.

Quería creer en eso. Aferrarse a esa realidad.

.

.

.

Tres semanas transcurrieron desde aquella tarde en que Kise le anunció que saldría de viaje fuera del país con Kasamatsu Yukio y que sólo sabía que regresaría en, al menos, dos meses.

—Pero lo harás… —Quiso creer que no había preguntado, pero la simple mirada y sonrisa que Kise le había dedicado fue suficiente para concertar, una vez más, que ante sus ojos era transparente.

—Te traeré recuerdos. —Dejando un beso en sus labios, Kise desapareció oficialmente de su vida por tres semanas, que se tornaron eternas.

Intentó retomar la rutina diaria que se impuso cuando la necesidad de sentir a Kise a su lado todos los días se presentó por primera vez. Disfrutaba pasar más tiempo junto a sus amigos jugando baloncesto, pero ni siquiera Tetsuya y Taiga eran suficientes para erradicar la cadencia que su cuerpo experimentaba a la falta de Ryōta.

Él se había convertido en su todo. Lo amaba con locura y sabía que, a su manera, Kise le correspondía.

Por eso no entendía. Una horrible amargura ascendió por su pecho hasta su garganta; sintió que vomitaría en cualquier momento cuando su mirada se encontró con la sorprendida y nerviosa mirada color miel. Y en tan sólo un segundo, Kise, su amante y maestro en el arte del engaño, repuso su temple, ignorando su presencia mientras, tomado del brazo de Kasamatsu Yukio, caminaba por su lado en la senda peatonal.

.

.

.

Ahogar sus penas en alcohol parecía una excelente idea. Un camino popular a ser utilizado por muchos cuando sufrían una decepción amorosa. Aomine nunca estuvo más de acuerdo.

La nubosidad que el alcohol había creado en su mente en las últimas horas era suficiente para romper en risa ante cualquier evento, como cuando su compañero de tragos, un completo desconocido, se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Un coro de carcajadas de ambos, una máscara para ocultar sus lágrimas. El sufrimiento que sentían.

—Y mi esposa…, la muy puta me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo… ¿Puedes creerlo? —fue lo primero que dijo aquel hombre tan pronto pudo volver a sentarse en el taburete del bar—. Cinco años de casados… ¡Cinco putos años en que cumplí cada capricho suyo! —Dejó su vaso en la barra, pidiendo con un ademán que le sirvieran más.

Cuando de amor se trataba era sencillo caer en cuenta de que en realidad no existían los famosos códigos entre hombres. Aomine lo sintió cuando deseó ver el rostro de su rival reflejando todo el dolor que el de ese perfecto desconocido. Quiso que fuera Kasamatsu quien estuviera matando su desamor en bebidas alcohólicas, mientras que él le hacía el amor a Ryōta.

—¿A ti también te engañaron?

—Sí… —respondió suavemente, dirigiendo el filo del vaso a sus labios.

Era engañado por sí mismo…

.

.

.

Se aferró fuertemente a sus caderas mientras lo embestía de espaldas. Las manos de Ryōta se cerraban en los barrotes del espaldar de la cama y su frente se apretaba a la almohada. Aomine sabía cómo complacerlo, cuándo y dónde tocar para hacerlo desvariar. Mas nunca podría comparar el placer que le daba a Kise cuando lo tenía en una posición sumisa como esa, a las sensaciones que Kise le provocaba a él cuando tomaba el dominio, montándolo a ese ritmo que lo volvía loco, que lo ataba como a un esclavo. Cuando desde su posición podía ver con perfecta claridad el cuerpo entero de Ryōta moviéndose sobre el suyo, acariciándole el pecho mientras mordía de esa forma única su labio inferior.

¿Cuántas veces lo había tocado Kasamatsu Yukio en esas tres semanas? ¿Cuántos hombres habían bebido de las aguas de Kise Ryōta?

—Di mi nombre —le pidió, alzándolo para pegar su espalda a su pecho sudoroso—. Di mi nombre, Kise. —Tomándolo de la quijada, movió su rostro hacia el suyo, besándolo con la impaciencia que el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo le exigía.

Las manos de Kise se afianzaron con fuerza, clavando uñas y dedos en su trasero.

—¡Daiki! ¡Daiki! Más duro. Más. Oh, Dios, te extrañé tanto…

«Yo también…» Aomine mordió su cuello sin delicadeza, intentando, una vez más, dejar su marca en la vida de Ryōta.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu Yukio era un hombre de negocios. Una importante personalidad, famosa y reconocida en el país. Incluso, ahora, a nivel internacional. En los últimos dos años, sus logros habían trascendido los límites de Japón, llevándolo a viajar frecuentemente fuera de su país natal.

Fue en uno de sus tantos viajes que Aomine y Ryōta se conocieron.

Aunque Yukio era un hombre intachable, inteligente, astuto y, por sobre todo, justo; Aomine no sentía el mínimo de culpa por ser el amante de Ryōta.

O eso pensaba antes de conocerlo personalmente.

Kuroko Tetsuya, uno de sus mejores amigos, lo había invitado a la inauguración de la primera cancha de baloncesto que tendrían en la escuela primaria en la que enseñaba. Aomine amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con baloncesto, por lo que no pudo negarse, después de todo, Kise no lo visitaba sino hasta horas de la tarde.

Cuando llegó, desafortunadamente el listón ya había sido cortado y la cancha inaugurada, pero la sonrisa de su amigo y de los niños que tan bien conocía fueron suficientes para que decidiera unirse cuanto antes a la celebración.

Los pequeños Midorima, jalado por Takao, ambos de once años, se acercaron a él pidiéndole estrenar con ellos la nueva cancha. Un _dos a uno_ que llamó inmediatamente la atención del principal benefactor de la escuela primaria.

—Disculpen —interrumpió el juego. El corazón de Aomine dejó de latir por lo que pareció ser una eternidad—. ¿Les molesta si me uno? —Ante la mirada atenta de todos, quienes observaban maravillados cómo aquella persona tan importante se quitaba el saco color gris y se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa blanca, se acercó a los pequeños y colocó una mano en la cabeza de cada uno—. Niños, no me parece justo que celebren una victoria cuando son dos contra uno. —Cuando lo miró con esa sonrisa amable, Aomine sintió por primera vez cómo el suelo a sus pies se abría, dejándolo caer a un vacío.

—Por mí no hay problema —respondió Takao, tomando del brazo a su amigo—. ¿Verdad que no, Shin-chan?

—Está bien —le secundó Midorima, acomodándose correctamente los lentes.

—¡Bien! Yo jugaré con Dai-chan y tú con Yu-chan.

Aomine miró de inmediato a Kasamatsu, que reía por las palabras del pequeño niño de cabellera oscura. Si los niños lo conocían eso sólo quería decir que…

—Un placer. —Kasamatsu tendió su mano en un gesto para saludarlo—. Soy Kasamatsu Yukio.

—Aomine Daiki… —Contrajo sus dedos sobre la palma, antes de estrechar su mano—. Tú eres el benefactor de esta institución, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta pensar que, más que un simple benefactor, soy amigo de estos niños.

Un hombre intachable, inteligente, astuto, y, por sobre todo, justo. Vio la veracidad de aquellas palabras, que antes consideró una exageración, en la bondadosa mirada que los irises azul metálicos les dedicaban a los niños que los rodeaban.

Entonces, Kasamatsu Yukio era el hombre rico del que Kuroko le habló una vez hace casi tres años. Aquel que contribuyó a la expansión de la escuela, que donó materiales de la mejor calidad para crear un digno lugar de estudios para los niños.

Ese era Kasamatsu Yukio…, el hombre al que más detestaba… Aquel con quien ahora competía por una victoria en la cancha.

Con quien competía día a día por el amor de su vida… Un digno oponente, que le llevaba demasiada ventaja.

Un hombre digno que, por un momento, lo obligó a entreabrir los ojos y admirar el panorama que había creado en su vida. La telaraña de la que quiso, por primera vez, salir para no volver jamás.

Y volver a hacer del baloncesto su único amante, su compañero, su todo.

—Eres increíble, Aomine-san.

—Tú no lo haces nada mal.

Por un momento, la rivalidad quedó a un lado.

—¡Yukiocchi! ¿Qué estás… haciendo?

Hasta que, de entre las personas, padres y reporteros, Ryōta emergió con su radiante sonrisa clamando un nombre… que no era el suyo.

Kasamatsu hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiendo a Ryōta que se acercara a ellos.

—Ryōta, déjame presentarte a Aomine Daiki.

El suelo bajo los pies de Aomine tembló. Kise caminó hacia él, recuperando su tan hermosa sonrisa.

—Un placer, Aomine-san.

La mano de Kise se alzó esperando por la suya.

—Encantado. —La tomó, casi temblando. Aunque Ryōta lo notó, no se inmutó ni un poco.

La risa de Kasamatsu interrumpió su trance, llamando su atención.

—La presencia de Ryōta suele causar ese tipo de reacción. Aunque me desagrada que aún siga en el mundo del cine y el espectáculo, es lo que ama. No puedo negárselo.

—Sí —Aomine desvió su mirada hacia Kise por al menos dos segundos—, claro. Es una persona muy conocida, después de todo.

—Realmente lo es —secundó Kasamatsu, sonriendo.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, por fin terminó de derrumbarse. Gritó, estrelló al piso y a las paredes todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Maldijo. Maldijo una y mil veces.

Lloró.

Cuando vio a Kise atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su departamento, Aomine se encontraba de rodillas en el piso. Una de sus manos se había cortado con un jarrón al cual le había dado un puñetazo.

Kise lo miró con preocupación desde su lugar. Acercándose, luego, para curarle la herida. Se hincó a su lado e intentó tomarlo de la mano.

—¡Aléjate! No me toques. Vete.

—Aominecchi…, estás herido.

Claro que estaba herido. En su corazón. En su alma. Una herida tan profunda que no sabía si podría sanar antes de matarlo. Aomine se desangraba en dolor y culpa porque aún amaba descontroladamente al hombre que tenía a su lado. Porque Kasamatsu no se merecía lo que ambos le hacían.

—Aominecchi, mírame. —Lo tomó de las mejillas, obligándolo a verlo al rostro. A su hermoso rostro adornado por dos preciosos ámbares—. Ya pasó…, ya todo está bien… Aquí estoy.

—Kise… —gimoteó. No pudo evitarlo—. Kise…

—Sí, Aominecchi, soy yo, Kise. —Le acarició las mejillas, limpiándole con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos azules—. No iré a ninguna parte. Ya estoy aquí.

Abrazándolo fuertemente, llorando, Aomine supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Si bien, a aquel «Oh, discúlpame. Aún no te lo he presentado debidamente. Él es Ryōta, Kasamatsu Ryōta, mi esposo.» durante la inauguración de la cancha de baloncesto jamás podría sacárselo de la mente y del corazón, el recuerdo constante del café en plena tarde de nevada en aquella desconocida ciudad era suficiente para él.

Era el día en que lo conoció.

 _«¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—Aomine Daiki. ¿Y tú?_

 _—Ryōta. Kasamatsu Ryōta.»_

Porque aunque cuando conoció Ryōta ya había dejado de ser libre, Aomine nunca dejaría de perseguir su amor hasta tenerlo por completo para él.

 _«¿Mi nombre de soltero? —Sonrió, soltando después una suave risilla—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

 _—Sólo dímelo, Ryōta._

 _—Kise. Kise Ryōta.»_

Aunque tuviera que vivir cargando con sus celos y con la realidad de que, quizá por siempre, tendría que compartirlo…

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

See ya!


End file.
